1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for generating discriminant functions for distinguishing obscene videos by using visual features of video data, and a method and apparatus for determining whether videos are obscene by using the discriminant functions, and more particularly, to a method of distinguishing obscene videos, in which frames of the video data are analyzed according to a conventional image classification method to generate a frame based discriminant value (a feature value) and a group frame based discriminant value (a feature value), and an optimum discriminant function is obtained from the two discriminant values to determine whether all the video data is obscene.
2. Description of the Related Art
Obscene videos have been distinguished using a conventional image classification method. In this method, still pictures are extracted from video data, and if the still pictures are determined to be obscene, all the video data is determined to be obscene. However, since this method is no different from a method of simply classifying images, it has the drawback that videos may be wrongly determined to be obscene when the image classification is not accurately carried out.